


Something Less Complex

by SomeoneUseStiles (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Character Study, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, D/s, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Friendship, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Non-Sexual Kink, Outdoor Sex, Pet Play, Post-Nogitsune, Puppy Play, Sexual Kink, Stilinski Family Feels, cock nursing, puppy!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SomeoneUseStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has trouble dealing after the Nogitsune and comes up with a...unique solution to make himself feel safer and stop thinking so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm combining prompts from my tumblr:
> 
> technologykilledrealityxxxxx said:  
> Like one where Stiles basically wants to be treated and act like a dog. He's like that packs pet(and yeah his dad's at home but not incestuous) and Derek is serisouly so turned on by it. so sexy times and breeding kind/dehumnization would definitely be in there! Like maybe he takes Stiles for a walk, give stiles a treat of cock nursing when he's a good dog, etc. And then it would be cool to see the people who don't view it as sexual(dad, other pack members) but still go along with it
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> I adored your first fic on Ao3 so am throwing this prompt out there! I need a fic where in public Stiles and Derek are their usual canon selves but behind closed doors they have a pretty heavy pet play lifestyle where Stiles is a spoiled pet who just has to crawl around naked in a collar. I would love if this side of them extended to being in front of the pack and the pack are all just taking pet Stiles in their stride and indulging him?
> 
> technologykilledrealityxxxxx also requested some build-up to Stiles admitting what he wants, which then turned into 3000+ words of build-up. Haaaa, at some point I will learn to be concise.
> 
> Therefore, chapter one is the post-Nogitsune character study with non-sexual kink and family and friendship feels fest, and chapter two is the kinky porn. If you just want the porn, feel free to skip to chapter two.

"Heeeey, Derek." Stiles pushes past Derek into the loft as soon as the door opens.

"Stiles. Come in," Derek says flatly, closing the door and crossing his arms.

Stiles ignores the snark. "Hey, so. I have a question. About werewolf stuff."

Derek raises an eyebrow, pulling his "I'm being patient" face. He wears it around Stiles a lot. "What is it?"

Stiles pauses. He pushed in here on bravado, but he's not sure how to get the question how. How to ask what he really wants to know. He shifts his weight on his feet, then says, "Do you think of your wolf part and human part as separate things?"

Derek blinks, and drops his arms as he moves to stand by the window. "Why don't you ask Scott?"

Stiles shakes his head. "Scott's my bro, and I think he'll be a good alpha, but he hasn't even been a werewolf for a year and he's still sort of hesitant about it sometimes, even though he's used to it now. You grew up with it."

Derek tilts his head. "Then…no. I don't think of my 'wolf part' and 'human part' as separate things, because I don't think of myself as having a wolf part and a human part. I'm a werewolf. Everything about me is werewolf."

Stiles crosses his arms and drums his fingers against his upper arm. "So you don't feel like you have two sets of instincts, or something? I mean, isn't that why werewolves have anchors? So you don't let the wolf instincts take over?"

"In a sense," Derek replies slowly, like he's really thinking about it. "A human's instincts are complicated and messy and wolf instincts are less so. Wolves, real wolves, aren't naturally angry and violent the way that most newly turned werewolves are. You can't just say that it's the wolf instincts that do that, because wolf instincts generally don't. They're violent to hunt, or to protect the pack, not just because. That's why I don't really think of myself as part wolf and part human. Werewolves are something else entirely, and werewolf instincts are werewolf instincts, not a war between human and wolf. So werewolves have anchors to keep werewolf instincts under control, not wolf ones."

"Oh." Hmmm. That makes sense.

"What's this about, Stiles?" Derek moves in front of the table and leans back against it. "Why do you want to know about werewolf instincts?"

Stiles hunches his shoulders before he turns the movement into a shrug instead. "Well, you know. Scott would have bitten me if it turned out I really was sick. I was just wondering."

His heart is beating faster, he knows it is. Derek narrows his eyes, but doesn't comment. Hopefully he just attributes it to the subject of the conversation, because yeah, Stiles had seriously been freaked while in the hospital.

Instead, Derek asks, "Do you want to be a werewolf?"

Stiles snorts, surprised. "If I did, don't you think I would be one by now?" he returns, and Derek inclines his head in acknowledgement.

He doesn't want it more than ever, now. He didn't want the werewolf instincts when Scott had been newly turned and struggling, and now that he knows they _are_ werewolf instincts, not some amalgamation of human and wolf, he wants them even less.

Wolf instincts would be nice, though. Stiles could do with something less complex.

**

It's just…his brain doesn't feel safe anymore. Okay, it's never really worked like other people's, and a lot of the time, especially before he was diagnosed with ADHD and got prescribed Adderall, it felt like too much. By seventeen, though, he was pretty comfortable with how his brain worked.

Then he ended up waking up a Nemeton and getting possessed by a Nogitsune, and it doesn't feel like his mind is really his anymore. It feels like his mind is open and something else might come strolling through. It feels like he's out of himself, and he doesn't know the way back in.

Maybe finding an anchor won't work. Maybe he can't just box up all the things that don't feel like _Stiles_ and treat them like another self.

But maybe his conversation with Derek wasn't wholly useless. If human minds, human instincts, are complex and messy, and wolf instincts aren't, maybe he can find a way to get closer to wolf instincts, even as a human.

Stiles will always default to research, so he pulls up Google and Wikipedia and learns about wolf instincts. Then he learns about dog instincts, because dogs are domesticated and Stiles is not meant to be a wild thing.

Then somehow his Google trawling and trail of Wikipedia links end up at petplay. Specifically, puppyplay. One of Wikipedia's footnotes leads him to a website that explains, "A man being a pup wants to let go of inhibitions, to take a break from the stress of his human world for a time."

Stiles is not new to the world of kink. His favorite porn videos are many and varied, and yeah, the kinky stuff does tend to get him off harder than vanilla videos, but this feels like a whole different level.

One that feels right.

Stiles shivers, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. He tries to imagine himself _being_ a puppy. Maybe he'd wear a collar, and, and a leash. Let someone lead him around and decide where he goes. Maybe he could just curl up in someone's lap and be petted and stroked.

He lets his mouth fall open, his body growing warm, imagining it. The websites say it doesn't have to be sexual. It can just be about simplifying his life and letting someone take care of him. Stiles might struggle with that part, because he always wants to take care of the people important to him, but maybe that would make it even more rewarding. It's hard to even let his dad take care of him, but he always feels so warm and safe and protected when his dad has him in his arms.

He can…he can let himself have that more, maybe. He can try, at least.

**

He decides to start slow, with something easy. He had a lot of nightmares when he was younger, after his mom died. One of the things that could best get him back to sleep was curling up in his dad's lap and letting his dad stroke his hair and rub his back.

Stiles is a lot bigger now, but he has nightmares again, and he knows his dad worries. Maybe this will make Dad feel better too.

So the next time he has a screaming nightmare -- _shoving a sword through Scott and twisting, ripping, blood spurting over his hands_ \-- and his dad wakes him up, he buries his face in Dad's chest and holds on. Dad sits on the edge of his bed and wraps his arms around him, and Stiles sniffles and pulls back slightly. This is good, but it's not precisely what he wants.

Dad lets him move back, and stays still as Stiles shifts his body down. His shoulders are more awkward now, but he can still get his head into Dad's lap, curling one hand around Dad's knee.

Dad pauses, but only for a few moments, and then one hand starts stroking through Stiles's hair while the other rubs his back. Stiles nuzzles closer, shutting his eyes. It's good that Dad remembers. Makes this easier.

And it already is easy -- easier than he thought to sink into _not thinking_. Into feeling how much he loves Dad, and how safe he feels here. He imagines he could be a dog in his owner's lap, and it's not weird. It's nice. The dream fades under the steady strokes of his dad's hands, and everything's nice.

He falls asleep.

**

Okay. Step one is a tentative success. Tentative because it could have just been him getting comfort from his dad, but it felt sort of different, so he'll go ahead with step two.

Step two being ordering a collar online, one that'll fit him. He'll try it on, see how it feels. See if he likes it.

Ever since Dad accidentally opened the package with Stiles's very first vibrator -- a memory Stiles always does his very best to block out -- Dad leaves his packages alone. He doesn't even bring them inside, just pretends he doesn't see them, so both he and Stiles can pretend Dad doesn't know he bought a couple sex toys online. So when Stiles opens the door and sees the package sitting innocuously on the porch, he hurriedly grabs it and brings it inside.

It's a simple black, adjustable leather collar with a buckle. He runs his fingers on the inside -- soft and smooth. It will probably feel good around his neck.

Stile sits on his bed and stares at the collar for a moment. This feels like a bigger step. Letting his dad pet him didn't have to be a big deal, but this is him actually trying to feel like a dog.

Better a dog than a fox, part of him whispers, and Stiles stops thinking, just puts the collar on.

The minute he buckles it around his throat, it's like a blanket falls over his brain. He doesn't automatically feel like a dog, but he feels…he brings a hand up to trace around the line of the collar.

He feels contained. Like he's not going to fall out of himself anymore. Like nothing's going to _take_ him out of himself anymore. He has something holding him together now.

Looks like step two is also a success.

**

After that, he wears the collar whenever he thinks he can get away with it. Meaning mostly when he's alone in his room, because he has no idea how to bring this whole thing up to anyone else.

He's pretty sure he wants to. Part of the point of being a puppy is having an owner, right? Someone taking care of him. The collar's awesome, it helps, but it's not enough. Step three in seeing if being treated like a puppy will help him has to be actually being treated like a puppy, which sort of requires someone to do the treating.

But how can he admit it? Just go up to Dad or Scott (or Derek, part of him whispers, with an almost queasy feeling of heat in his stomach) and say hey, can you treat me like a dog for awhile? He can't imagine that. Dad and Scott and everyone have put up with a lot of weird shit from him, but what if this is one weird thing too many?

It's probably just as well that the whole thing ends up taken out of his hands.

He's wearing the collar one afternoon after school, sitting back on his heels by his bed. He's not really doing anything, just sort of drifting, but he's definitely not paying attention, or else he might have heard the feet on the stairs. Scott opens the door after two quick knocks, startling Stiles into kicking a leg out in surprise and then falling over. He jerks his head up just in time to see Scott's gaze zoom into the collar around his neck.

"Stiles?" Scott says tentatively. "Your dad let me in. I wanted to see if you wanted to play COD." He looks at Stiles earnestly, hopefully -- they really haven't had much time to just mess around and play COD together lately -- but his eyes keep flicking to the collar.

Stiles leans back against the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. Scott's already seen the collar. Should he take it off? Leave it on? What would draw the least amount of attention? But his Xbox is downstairs in the living room, and if he leaves the collar on, his dad might see it too. He's not ready for this.

His heart is going crazy, and he knows Scott can hear it. He should have said something by now, but he has no idea what will come out if he opens his mouth. It's probably too late to pretend nothing's going on.

Finally Scott closes the door behind him, then sits cross-legged next to Stiles. "What's going on?" he asks.

Stiles takes in a deep breath, lets it out. "Nothing," he replies. "I'm fine."

Of course he says that. Why can't he ever just tell the _truth_ and let someone _help_?

"You didn't look fine," Scott says. "Come on, man. You can tell me anything, you know?"

"Yeah," Stiles says. He closes his eyes. He can tell Scott. He can. He can.

"You're not hurt?" Scott prods.

He can tell Scott. He can he can he can.

"I'm not hurt," he says. His throat is dry. He swallows, and swallows again. "I think…" He can. "I think maybe I know how to get better."

Scott shifts closer. "Yeah?"

Stiles opens his eyes, and tells him.

**

Scott took it well. He didn't look like he really understood, but he didn't look at Stiles like there was something _wrong_ with him. He even let Stiles cuddle with him and stroked his hair for a few minutes, and it was _amazing_. Then Stiles took the collar off and they went downstairs and played COD, but Stiles went to bed that night and actually got a good night's sleep.

So the next step is telling his dad.

He doesn't have to, he knows. He told Scott, Scott can cuddle with him. Scott actually showed up last night with a dog bowl that said STILES on it, and Stiles knows it was just a joke, but Scott accepts him. Maybe that's all he needs.

His dad probably wouldn't want to know this anyway. Puppyplay is a sort of BDSM thing, Stiles remembers, which is surely more than his dad wants to know about Stiles. Even though it doesn't have to be sexual, and he wouldn't want it to be with his dad or Scott. His dad's found out about enough weird things lately. Maybe this will be too much.

But -- "If you want him to know, you should tell him," Scott says. "He loves you, Stiles, and you know it. Maybe it'll weird him out a little bit, but he'll get over it. He just wants you to get better."

So he gathers his courage, and one night he joins his dad on the couch where he's watching basketball and reading a book.

"Hey there," Dad says, setting the book aside and smiling.

"Hey," Stiles returns, and coughs. "Can I tell you something? Not something bad," he adds quickly, seeing the fear flash across his dad's face. "Just…something."

"You can tell me anything," his dad says firmly. "What's eating you?" Then his mouth twists, and he says, "Please tell me there's nothing literally eating you."

Stiles hacks out something like a laugh. "No, I told you, it's nothing bad. In fact, I think it'll help me get better, you know, after everything that happened."

"Oh?" His dad turns and faces him fully. Stiles can see the hope on his face and feels reassured. Scott's right, of course. His dad just wants him to get better.

That doesn't mean it's easy to explain what he needs, and Stiles can't bear to look at his dad at all during his explanation. He ends abruptly with, "Just, can we try?" and squeezes his eyes shut as he waits for his dad to say something.

Then he feels a hand on the back of his neck, a steadying weight. "Of course," his dad says gruffly. He clears his throat. "You know, I always wanted a dog. At least with you I'm not allergic."

Stiles laughs more genuinely, then lets himself tip over on the couch and rest his head on his dad's thigh. Dad immediately starts petting his hair and goes back to watching his basketball game.

**

It gets easier after that, to slip into this headspace where he's not really thinking, just letting things happen. It helps that the first time Stiles came downstairs wearing his collar, his dad just blinked, coughed a little, then said, "Do puppies walk on their hind feet, then?"

It was awkward and a little embarrassing, seeing his dad trying, but also really unexpectedly calming. Stiles dropped to his hands and knees and shuffled forward into the kitchen until he could sit at his dad's side on the floor and rest his head on his knee as Dad read the newspaper. He barely noted time passing as he just basked in his dad being there and home and safe and still loving Stiles.

Stiles definitely can't complain, is already feeling generally calmer, but there is one thing that keeps it from being perfect. Playing puppy for his dad and Scott is definitely not sexual, but he can see how people get off on it. He can just imagine someone telling him what to do, calling him a good dog, fucking him roughly and talking about breeding him.

Usually that's when he gets out his favorite vibrator, and he fucks himself to an imagined soft voice in his ear, strong hand on his neck, and green-hazel eyes flashing blue.

But as hot as Derek is, and as much as Stiles has come to like him, he's probably not into puppyplay, especially as a sexual thing. He doesn't even like the dog jokes.

**

Nerves flutter through Stiles's stomach at the thought of coming to the next pack meeting in his collar, but Scott swore to him that it would be fine, that he explained things to everyone and they're all cool with it. And Stiles wants to be able to do this in front of his pack. He wants to be that comfortable with them.

Besides, this is probably a lot easier to accept than Lydia finding dead people all the time. At least when Stiles is a puppy, there're no dead people.

They have the meeting at Scott's house. Stiles gets there early and curls up at Scott's feet in the living room. He won't have to contribute -- there's nothing going on right now. Scott just instituted the regular meetings so they can get better at working together and communicating before another crisis happens. Stiles approves.

Just as Scott promised, no one says anything. Kira even comes and sits next to him on the floor and scratches along his scalp, which is the best thing ever, wow.

What's odd, though, is that while Derek doesn't say anything, he does _stare_. A lot. It's not uncomfortable, though. Doesn't feel judgmental. Mostly Stiles just feels prickles of interest ripple up his spine every time he feels Derek's eyes on him, and he's going to enjoy that and take what he can.

When the meeting ends, Stiles doesn't even know what happened, but he doesn't really care. He'll get the details from Scott later. For now, he's going to bask in a couple hours of being the calmest he's ever been around that group of people, and bask in actually having been able to tune out the talking. His brain is never that serene.

Derek's lingering outside when Stiles leaves. He's standing under a streetlamp and not hiding in the shadows, but Stiles still smiles and mutters, "Creeper," at him.

"Stiles," Derek says, and Stiles turns to face him. He's taken the collar off, since he's not being a puppy right now, and Derek's eyes zero in on it before snapping to Stiles's face.

Then Derek's hand reaches out, and…touches Stiles on the neck, right where the collar had rested. Stiles freezes. "You looked good. Like that," Derek says gruffly. Then, before Stiles can gather the wherewithal to respond, Derek's gone.

Maybe Stiles was mistaken about what Derek might be into.


	2. Chapter 2

As the loft door closes behind the rest of the pack, Stiles immediately wriggles out of his underwear. The pack has gotten used to him being a puppy at the regular meetings, but they're not ready for him to be fully naked. Maybe they'll get there. They do at least know that it's not sexual with them, even when Derek's there.

"You know better than that," Derek chides, raising an eyebrow at him. "Pick up your briefs and come here."

Stiles bends to take the waistband of his briefs in his teeth and shuffles eagerly toward Derek on hands and knees. He has kneepads now, since his knees kept getting sore, and Derek covered the floor of his loft in soft rugs after Stiles complained.

He drops his briefs in Derek's outstretched hand and leans into the head scratching that earns him with a happy whine.

"Turn around and hold still," Derek commands. He holds up the plug with the tail and Stiles wriggles in excitement. He loves the tail. He loves the way the plug fits so nicely inside him and the way the tail hangs down between his legs and brushes his thighs. The tail is even better than his collar for keeping him in his headspace.

So Stiles turns around and lifts his ass up, presenting his hole, and fights not to squirm as he feels Derek's slick fingers on his rim. Derek stretches him just enough for the plug to slip inside. Stiles clenches down on it when Derek takes his hand away. It's not as big as Derek's cock, doesn't keep him nearly so full, but oh, it feels so good.

"Go drink some water, then come back. I think we have some time to play today," Derek tells him, giving him another scratch.

Stiles doesn't nod, because puppies don't nod, but he butts Derek's hand with his head and turns around to crawl to the kitchen, where the bowl labeled STILES is on the floor and filled up with cool, clear water. Stiles bends down to lap at it, making sure to keep his ass up so Derek can see.

Derek has always loved watching him be a puppy. When they got together and Derek told him how _much_ he liked seeing Stiles as a puppy, and forbade Stiles from wearing clothes when they were alone together in the loft, Stiles picked up pretty quickly on the way Derek stared at his naked ass when he crawled around on the floor.

Stiles made sure, from then on, to keep his ass up whenever he could, showing off his hole and anything Derek put in it.

When he's finished drinking, he pads back to where Derek's sitting on the couch. He's holding their longest dildo, and Stiles barks softly and bounds forward. When he reaches the couch, he kneels at Derek's feet, clenching tight on the plug in his ass, and lets his mouth fall open.

"Does puppy want to play?" Derek teases him. He rubs the head of the dildo against Stiles's open mouth, and Stiles grabs at it lightly with his teeth, tugging it towards him. Derek holds onto it while letting Stiles pull, and Stiles lowers his chest and sticks his ass up in a play bow.

"Yeah, you like this," Derek murmurs, eyes hot, moving the dildo like he's playing tug-of-war. "Wag your tail for me, puppy. Show me how much you like this."

Stiles can't wag his tail properly, but he wiggles his ass and lets the fake fur swish against his legs. He keeps hold of the dildo, tugging it away from Derek and letting him tug it back.

Finally Derek stops pulling. "You want something in your mouth?" he says, putting the dildo aside as Stiles lets go of it. He pats the open spot on the couch next to him. "You want something to suck on, pretty puppy? Remember, no using your teeth for this one."

He takes out his cock, giving it a few pumps before moving his hand away. Stiles yips happily and hauls himself onto the couch, draping himself over Derek's lap. He nuzzles into Derek's lap, licking at that hot, hard cock and the pre-come dripping from it, before fitting his mouth around the head and suckling.

Derek pets him constantly as he nurses, his whole body feeling warm, enveloped in affection and lust. He loves having Derek's dick in his mouth, sucking on it sweetly to his heart's content. He slurps up Derek's pre-come and suckles at the tip for more.

Derek keeps petting him, but eventually one hand starts drifting over his as more and more. Long after Derek's fully hardened in Stiles's mouth, Derek starts rubbing Stiles's ass and tracing around the rim of his hole. Stiles whines around his mouthful of cock, and Derek squeezes one cheek before grabbing the end of the plug. He twists it in Stiles's ass, then starts fucking his hole with it, in a slow, shallow rhythm.

Stiles licks at the cock in his mouth, whining again. The warmth in his body is tingling, heating up. He ruts his own hard cock, which he'd been easily ignoring, against the couch cushions, but Derek stops him with a hand on his hip.

"Ready for your breeding?" Derek asks him, moving Stiles's face off his cock with a small pop and pulling out the tail. Stiles doesn't nod, but he does fall off the couch and roll over until he's on hands and knees again. He shuffles forward onto a rug in the open center of the room and bows again, thrusting his ass up and presenting his slick, open hole.

Stiles looks back over his shoulder to see Derek has set the tail down and stood up, shoving his jeans and underwear to his thighs as he walks to Stiles. He brings the lube with him, pumps his cock with a slick hand before he slides two fingers into Stiles's hole.

"That's right," he says, tapping on Stiles's prostate. "Just look at this sweet little fuckhole. You're so ready for me, aren't you, puppy? Ready to get bred by your owner." He grabs Stiles's hip with one hand and guides himself to Stiles's hole with the other. He sinks the head in slowly, pulls it back out again until Stiles whines for more, then eases his whole cock inside in one long, smooth stroke.

"You want my come, don't you?" he grunts. He pulls his shirt off and tosses it aside, then drapes himself along Stiles's back. "You want me to fill you up, breed you until you're full of my pups. Until you're pregnant with my come."

Stiles groans, because he does want that. He wants to be so full he's overflowing, his belly bulging with how much come is inside him.

"You look so good as my puppy," Derek says into Stiles's shoulder. He angles his hips until he's hitting Stiles's prostate with every thrust, punching short moans out of him. "So good giving in to what you want. Look so perfect when you're mine. My pretty puppy."

A long moan rips out of him when Derek reaches down and takes his cock in hand, stroking it in time to his thrusts. "Come for me, puppy," he orders. Stiles does with a whine, clenching around Derek's dick as his orgasm hits and come spurts from him, catching in Derek's hand. Derek brings his hand to Stiles's mouth to let Stiles lick away his own come, then he rears back and grabs his of Stiles's hips in both hands.

"So good," he says, thrusting in hard, pounding Stiles's ass. "Gonna breed you full, keep you so full all the time--"

He shoves in once, twice, a third time, then digs his fingers into Stiles's hips and comes. Stiles closes his eyes as he waits for Derek to finish, feeling sated and boneless, Derek's presence behind him the only thing keeping him up.

Finally Derek pulls out, but he holds onto Stiles's hips for a moment longer to keep them propped up. Stiles locks his knees in obedience and stays where he is, then sighs as Derek fits the plug back inside him, the tail swishing between his legs.

Derek pulls him up and over to the bed, removes the collar and kneepads, and settles him on his side before climbing in next to him. Stiles snuggles in for a nap, but lets himself be moved when Derek pulls his head onto his thigh and taps his soft cock against Stiles's lips. Stiles opens his mouth and lets Derek fit his dick inside, then nurses happily as he falls asleep.

Later that afternoon, after he naps, Derek puts the collar and kneepads back on, and gets out the puppy mitts that fit over his hands and the leash. Derek clips the leash on and takes Stiles for a walk out in the Preserve, in the deepest parts where no one ever comes. It's summer, and the day is warm enough that Stiles is comfortable in just his skin.

Derek breeds him again out there, under the trees. He pounds Stiles's ass again and again, filling Stiles up until his belly bulges with all the come inside him. Then he fits the plug back inside him and leads him home.

Stiles snuggles up to his owner in bed that night, feeling more content and peaceful than he has in years.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://someoneusestiles.tumblr.com/), if you want to say hi or drop me a prompt.


End file.
